


Que Tierno Eres

by Glitchfxck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Oral Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchfxck/pseuds/Glitchfxck
Summary: Sombra and reader have a little fun





	Que Tierno Eres

Sombra watched you closely, her lips spread into a violet smirk as you sat struggling not to touch your already hard cock.

“Please,” you started, “Sombra, please.”

“You’re pretty desperate for me aren’t you,” she mocked. Her fingers snaked under the band of her panties, she turnt around, and then pulled them down ever so slightly to show off her perfect ass. Your erection twitched at the sight of her stripping for you. The way she slid her hands up her waist and grabbed at her own tits through the lace of her bra turned you on more than it should. “Tell me how much you want me, and I’ll think about it.”

You didn’t dare to break eye contact with her as you begged for her. “Sombra, I want you so bad,” you started. It was obvious how much she loved hearing you beg for her by the prideful look on her face. “Fuck, I need you,“ you moaned.

“Que tierno eres,” she purred, knowing exactly what it did to you when she spoke in her native tongue. “Just the sight of you like this has made me so wet, cariño.” Sombra took your hand slid it into her panties, prompting you to slip two fingers into her pussy. While you fucked her, she traced her index finger up and down your length to tease you. God, you wish she’d just touch you already.

She stopped the teasing and backed up slightly. “Get up,” she ordered. You followed her instructions and stood up from the chair. “Now get on your knees.” Again, you did as she said. “Te ves tan caliente en esa posición,” she hummed. Sombra began by running her hands through your hair. “Remember, no touching yourself,” she said. You nodded. Slowly, she pushed your head towards her pussy, making you mouth her clit over the lace.

Your actions soon got her so excited that she pushed them to the side to let you lap at her properly. Your hands slid up her thighs and gripped at her ass, pulling her closer as you desperately tongue fucked her, hoping that she would finally touch you after she came.

Gasps and moans of your name escaped her mouth, and her legs quivered as you made her cum. She gripped tightly at your hair, holding you to her as she rode her orgasm out. Sombra let go and smoothed your hair down where she had gripped. “You did so well for me,” she praised, “now let me do well for you.”

 _‘Finally,’_ you thought.

Sombra gripped your cock at the base with one hand and licked up its length before taking the head in her mouth, flicking her tongue over the tip as she sucked lightly. Her other hand pawed at her tits through her bra. Lewd noises spilled from her mouth as she took more of you in, keeping eye contact the entire time. You slid your hands over her hair, feeling the cold of her cybernetics under your fingertips on one side and her silky hair on the other. She pulled off of your erection and dragged her tongue up its length once more before wrapping her lips around you again. Once her mouth was full with your cock, she begun to bob her head, moving her hand with her as she sucked. Her warm mouth felt so amazing that you was sure you was going to cum quick.

“Sombra,” you purred, “just like that.” Your words encouraged her even more. The woman pulled her tits out of her bra, then moved her hand to your thigh. There she glid her free hand up to cup your balls. She massaged them lightly, then used her mouth to give them some attention before going back and forcing even more of your cock into her mouth than before. She sucked for a little longer but she soon pulled off again. Sombra was always a tease, but she was an especially big one in the bedroom. She looked up at you as she spoke, “I want you to cum for me, papi.”

Sombra licked and sucked at your cock hungrily as if she had wanted it forever. As you felt your orgasm creep on, you gripped her hair tighter and begun to fuck her mouth. Her hands were now gripping your thighs, she squeezed her eyes shut, her lashline was watery and glittered slightly from taking so much of your cock in her throat.

The sight of her there on her knees, deep-throating you with her tits out, was enough to send you over the edge. You pulled out just before cumming, she sat kneeled in front of you, her mouth gaping open as she stroked your cock rapidly. Her hand slid easily as you were still wet with her spit. Sombra’s eye-makeup had ran down her cheeks, she was a complete mess for you. You came over her face and into her mouth, making the latina look even more slutty. Sombra licked her faded-violet lips and opened her mouth wider to show you before swallowing your load.

“Fuck, mami,” you sighed, running your hand through her hair one more time as she wiped the white off of her face and desperately licked it off of her fingers for you.

The smug smile on Sombra’s face was back. She spoke sultrily, tempting you to fuck her again, “Be a good boy and you might get this again one day.”


End file.
